Kotori Yatogami
Kotori Yatogami (幸鳥狗朗, "Bird of Fortune, Night Rabbit's Hair") Thanks to Lilith Orochi's "pregnancy" both she and Emil Kresnik were birthed as Dränera in order to act as one of her "Knights" and spy on humanity so that Lilith herself could remain elusive to the public eye. Being birthed to a member of the Dränera, Kotori represents one of the many vices of the world, in his case being Luxuria or rather Lust. Appearance Despite being an eighteen year old woman, Kotori has the outward appearance of a young, petite girl, who has yet to hit puberty. She has long blonde hair with curls in the end of it held by a huge black bow with two strands parted in the front. She has her blonde bangs covering her forehead and same blonde lashes. She has pale skin and red eyes, typical of a Dränera. In her casual attire, Kotori's outfit consists of a black collared shirt with a gray tie with an emblem of a cross. She wears a red overcoat over her black shirt. She also wears a white mini skirt with a red hem and attached to it are four belt-like straps that has white equally-armed crosses at the end of each. Leticia also wears striped black and grey thigh-highs and black boots to complete her outfit. For her mission attire, Kotori can be seen wearing a dark blue button down vest with sode straps, over a small white tank top. She also wears a dark blue skirt with two yellow lines along the bottom hem, that appears to be too short, even for her small frame. Kotori also wears a pair of Air Natsu sneakers instead of tabi like most her of friends and has a tie wrapped around almost the entirety of her left arm. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities ]]Great Magical Energy: Kotori has a large reservoir of Magical Energy within her body. So much that many of the senior members of the Rune Knights grew jealous of her rapid development and her quick advancement through the ranks. Her Magical Aura alone is enough to frighten enemies as it manifests itself in the form of a large silver bengal tiger, hence Kotori being known as "Tiger-Chan". With her level of Magical Energy, Kotori is able to create a Magical armor around her body, more specifically--her fists and feet, in order to enhance her fighting skills. Biological Immortality: The Dränera are a biologically immortal species - being undead after all. They are incapable of aging, dying of natural causes, or anything that does not involve the interference of an external factor. Body Transference: Dränera have shown a rather useful ability which allows them to live on even after death. Quite simply, it is the ability to change the human host that their magical energy is in after the initial host is somehow destroyed. By recollecting the magical energy and performing the same procedure with another corpse, they can quite simply revive themselves as many times as possible, unless the magical energy was kept kidnapped or somehow destroyed. Enhanced Strength: Kotori has shown herself to be exceptionally strong as she was able to toss multiple people in the air with a single leg swipe. Following this she was even capable of throwing them all into a nearby pond with a single thrust from one of her palms, despite her relatively small size. Shiryuu Hatenko has also stated that one of Kotori's punches feel as though a bullet were being shot right through your body at speeds faster than any gun could replicate. It has also been commented upon that the force alone from one of Kotori's punches are incredibly heavy, demonstrating just how much strength she puts into each attack, that the pressure from even being too close to one of her blows is enough to cut the opponent. Enhanced Speed: Kotori has shown herself to be capable of utilizing her speed to be able to easily dodge all of Ryoko Sanada's attacks, despite her continuous attack combinations, and then even proceed to sit on Elize Narukami's sword after she proceeded to try to attack her as well. Enishi Tennoji has also commented that the speed of Kotori's attacks were an incredible sight to behold. Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: * Pheromone Magic Pheromone Magic is a unique Magic that revolves around the creation and manipulation of special pheromones as well as granting Kotori the ability to psychically manipulate her own pheromones and the pheromones of others for her own purposes. The pheromones that she produces can manipulate various aspects of a person such as body temperature, pigmentation, growth, gender, and can even fluctuate their emotional state. These pheromones can also be used to greatly increase a persons battle capabilites through healing and energizing their body's capabilities. With this Magic, Kotori is capable of releasing pheromones that do everything from inducing attraction between her opponents all the way to exuding amounts of pheromones strong enough to induce sleep, change emotions and draw crowds toward her. These pheromones may induce a pleasure, or may put subjects into a state of high suggestibility. She can control emotions through the use of emitted pheromones and is able to induce a variety of emotional and physical responses, including fear, anger, lust, calmness, and happiness; resulting in Kotori being an incredibly dangerous opponent in a large field of enemies. Other uses of these pheromones can be used to mark territory, causing her opponents to feel the compulsion to not go near her, or to leave a pheromone path which others can follow in order to find her. Kotori's pheromones may even increase stamina or slightly stimulate the healing process in someone's body,. With this Magic, she can even cause foes to become disoriented, violent, or extremely sick. The final and most frightening aspect of her Magic is that the pheromones cannot be dodged in the standard manner as the opponent naturally gives them off and Kotori is free to manipulate them as she pleases and send them back to the opponent by following the trail they left in their wake. Spells Newborn Herald (新生児布告者, "Shinseiji Fukoku-sha"): Kotori's most used spell as it allows her to toy with her opponents. By turning the tips of her fingers into a syringe and stabbing an individual, Kotori is able to inject these pheromones directly into their body and change the target on a genetic level to whatever she desires. When using this on herself, she can disguise herself to avoid detection, forgoing the use of Transformation Magic. Fiendish Adult (悪魔大人, "Akuma Otona"): With this spell, Kotori can create and expel a pheromone-laced gas from her body that makes those who inhale it more prone to seduction or suggestions. The victims are still in control of their consciousness, but have severely weakened discipline, leading to their bodies completing whatever task Kotori has set for them, against their will. Category:Dränera Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Members of Xodus